A Different Life
by IssaMichelle
Summary: What if when the 09'ers escaped, Max wasn't one of them? What if she backed out and sat at the window watching as her brothers and sisters ran? Now, after the pulse hits, Max's brothers and sisters are on the move, ready to save their little sister at any cost, but is Max the Max they once knew? Or did Manticore succeed in creating the perfect soldier? M/A Pairing
1. Chapter 1

The alarms blared to life, the windows had been shattered as the X5's rolled down the banks of snow in their attempt to get away. X5-452 and X5-766, Max and Eva, stood at the window watching. Their unit leader looked to Eva, waving her to hurry and come but she shook her head and retreated into the shadows of the building. Zack's, also known as X5-599, face grimaced as he looked to Max, waving for her to come, now. Max looks down at him and shook her head. Zack's face crumpled as he realized that their Maxie or Eva wasn't going to escape with them. X5-626, Tinga looked up and noticed Zack not moving, looking up further, she noticed Max wasn't moving, just watching them. Tinga started climbing back up the hill, wanting to get to Max, to pull her with them. Tinga got half way before Zack grabbed her arm, signalling for her to run. Ordering her, to run. Max shook her head, signalling for them to be safe.

Tinga let a tear fall before Max was yanked back, and Lydecker looked out. Tinga ran with Zack, avoiding the military guards. One by one, a few in pairs, the transgenics escaped, heading out into the ordinary world. They stayed together for some time, unsure of what to do, where to go. It had become hard, keeping twelve kids under the radar together. Zack had split them up, Tinga, Ben, Brin and Syl in a remote part of Florida. Kavi, Zack, Zane and Jondy in a small part of Connecticut. Krit, Seth, Vada and Jace at a small farmers land in New York. They had it pretty decent. Until the pulse hit and everything went to hell in a hand basket. They had regrouped in 2020, by then, they were all 20-21.

In an abandoned warehouse, the twelve escaped transgenics stood around, all of them wearing a serious, down to business face as their CO stood in the middle. "Alright, listen up everybody, we've been hunted down for almost twelve years. Those Manticore assholes don't know when to quit. To top it all off, those bastards still have Maxie." Zack said with venom in his voice. As soon as Maxie's name was brought up, a chorus of growls and swearing were heard. They had spent years trying to figure out why Max had decided to stay behind, especially when she was starting to seize, why hadn't she left with them? Some of them thought it was because Eva had refused, but in a way, they all knew she wouldn't have gone through with it, she was to committed to Manticore. Other ideas were that she was afraid, but with Max, she was never really afraid of anything, except guns. She hated guns.

They finally concluded that the four days she had seemingly dissapeared from weapons training and other training, was when she was in Psi-Ops for debriefing. They had refreshed her allegiance to Manticore and Max was under their influence for the time being. "So how do we even come close to infiltrating Manticore? They must've upped their security detail after we escaped." Tinga said and Syl clicked her tongue "I've talked to some of the old retired guard detail after a couple X5's attacked him. Got information out of him pretty quickly as soon as I showed my barcode. He brought me a pretty up to date map of Manticore in hopes of his life being spared." Syl said and Zack snarled "You got rid of him, right little sis?" Ben said, seeing Zack's dissatisfied face and Syl rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She said and the rest sighed "We're supposed to be ordinary. Acting like assassin soldiers outside of Manticore wasn't the point of our escape." Brin said and Jondy agreed close after. Zack looked around at his brothers and sisters who had spread themselves out, but still close. They were one huge family, and being apart for years had worn them down.

Zack had drawn out strategies for over two hours with Ben, Krit, Kavi and Vada. Thinking over the pros and cons of each mission strategy. Brin, Seth and Jondy went out to find uniforms for the twelve of them, to help them blend into the night, which is when they planned to have their attack. Syl, Tinga, Zane and Jace worked on ammunition and weapons.

It took them another two days until the plan was solid. They each got dressed in black outfits, easy to move in and easy to conceal and hide weapons. After stealing a few cars, they set out to Manticore Base. Ready to save their sister and take down Manticore.

*a few years before the pulse*

Max stood in line as the CO went through her unit. "STATE YOUR DESIGNATION" Her CO yelled "X5-452 Sir!" Max answered, her voice neutral and her face blank. Her CO nodded and moved on to the next. Max kept her eyes straight, not daring to look anywhere but where she was told. Her body stiff and straight with her arms down her sides. "At ease soldiers!" Her CO yelled and they fell into the 'at ease' position. "Today is going to be a relatively easy day for you. Today, Colonial Lydecker is here to observe. So for the next six hours, we will be having an escape and evade exercise. After that, around the world Sparring." Her CO said "Is there any problem with this schedule?" Her CO said "Sir NO Sir!" Her and her unit yelled out. Max is currently seventeen, and in the highest ranking unit there is. After her old units escape, Max had spent eight months in Psi-Ops. Would've been longer, but Lydecker had intervened. Said if she had wanted to escape, she would've, yet she remained here. Max realized they sent Max to Psi-Ops to debrief her, to make sure she wasn't a flight risk, and if she was, to restore her back to the soldier she was. They would've done the rest of them, but they had only gotten to Max before they chose to escape. Although, Max wasn't sure if she would have left. The world was dirty and corrupted. Inside Manticore, they were safe and protected and well fed. Max could pin the blame on Psi-Ops all she wanted, but when it comes down to it again, Max couldn't stomach the idea of actually leaving Manticore unless It was for a mission.

Max was SIC in her old unit, and by some sick joke, she was also SIC in this unit. Her unit went through and each picked up their ear piece and a stun gun. Max and her CO huddled in a corner and came up with a strategy for their escape and evade. They were going against some X8's who were about four years younger than her. "Alec, you think we should split them all up into two's?" Max asked and Alec nodded. "We can send 398 and 402 up north, 444 and 721 south east, 321 and 654 south, and 289 and 777 north east. We'll cover the west side since we're faster." Alec said and Max smiled "It's escape and evade babe, not capture the flag." Max said, and soon covered her mouth as she realized she let the wording slip. Alec winked at her and smiled "I know, but if you think about it, the X8's are going to be looking for the CO and SIC, if they catch wind we're in the west, then we can evade and slip to the north or east side of the woods." Alec concluded and Max nodded.

Max stood up and looked around

" 'Tention" She yelled and all of her unit cleanly ran to their respected lines. Alec and Max split them up and after giving orders, they ran into the woods. Alec and Max blurred into the woods around Manticore. Once deep enough into the woods, Alec grabbed Max around the waist and hugged him to her. "You're beautiful." Alec said smiling and Max blushed "And I'm glad you're all mine." Alec said, placing his lips over Max's in a gentle kiss.

Eva (X5-766)

Ben (X5-493)

Brin (X5-734)

Jondy (X5-210)

Kavi (X5-101)

Krit (X5-473)

Max (X5-452)

Seth (X5-386)

Syl (X5-701)

Tinga (X5-656)

Vada (X5-344)

Zack (X5-599)

Zane (X5-205)

Jace (X5-798)

Hope you liked the first chapter :) Eyes Only will be introduced in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's your second chapter :) hope you guys like it! I have high hopes for this story.

*A week before the attack on Manticore*

"Come on 452! You fight better than this!" Their trainer yelled as Max was slammed into the ground by 402, a slim but muscular guy with black shaggy hair. Max gritted her teeth, turning over slightly before she propelled herself off the ground, spinning in a sideways circle before she kicked out, hitting 402 in the jaw and knocking him to the floor from impact. 402 had attempted to get up, but Max grabbed the front of his shirt, raising a fist- "452!" A voice yelled and Max stood to attention. Her trainer praised her briefly with his eyes before turning to the voice. Lydecker. Lydecker walked with meaning towards. "State your designation." He commanded "X5-452 Sir!" Max said, her voice void of any emotion, her face blank. The perfect soldier.

Lydecker nodded to the trainer in recognition. "452 and 494, please follow me." Lydecker ordered and Max and Alec fell into step beside each other, behind Lydecker. "I have an assignment. I don't trust anyone else with this information but you two." Lydecker said, not look back. "There is someone named Eyes Only. He runs a cable hack and has been treading on dangerous ground about Manticore for some time now. We've managed to trace his hack to a penthouse. I want you two to infiltrate the penthouse, seek and destroy. Kill whoever runs Eyes Only and destroy any evidence of us." Lydecker ordered and the two transgenics nodded. "Permission to speak, sir!" Max asked and Lydecker faced her "Permission granted." He said and Max looked at Lydecker. "This Eyes Only person, why is he such a threat? Why does he take interest in us?" Max asked and Lydecker nodded, he had trained her well "We belive he wants to destroy us and cast you all into ordinary world." He said and Max made a face, which quickly returned to being blank. "Sir, we are trained to be the perfect assassin, the perfect soldier. If he thinks our loyalties lie elsewhere, he is poorly mistaken." Max said and Lydecker smiled. "Indeed. Either way, you will be deployed tomorrow morning. You'll be placed in Seattle in sector 7. You'll be working at a place called Jam Pony until you can eliminate the threat, understood Soldiers?" Lydecker ordered them "Sir, Yes sir! They chorused together, their voices strong. "Permission to speak again, sir!" Max said once again and Lydecker looked confused. "Granted." He said and Max took a deep breath. "I wish to have X5-766 on our mission." Max requested and Lydecker stood perplexed, while Eva was loyal to Manticore, sending all three of them was a possible flight risk. Although, Max has been sent on several missions, solo and with a partner and has always came back, almost eager to come back. "Request... granted. Be ready by 0600 tomorrow." Lydecker ordered "Sir, Yes Sir!" They answered as Lydecker began to walk away.

He turned around "Oh, Max, Alec, you might want to be careful. Just because I've never acted on your... relationship, doesn't mean the board will be to pleased to find out." Lydecker warned and Max sucked in a breath. "Sir, Yes sir. It will not happen again." Alec said and Lydecker nodded before walking off. "Let's get ready." Alec said, his voice distant and Max nodded, feeling somewhat numb.

It was the next day, Alec, Max and Eva were on a helicopter being deployed. Max wore a black leather jacket, dark jeans and a blue top, while Alec wore something similar, leather jacket with blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Eva wore a blue t-shirt and dark jeans, her blond hair in a pony-tail. They looked the part, now they just had to play it. They spent three hours in a class for common slang for the outside world. "You have your orders X5's, do not return until mission is accomplished." A guard said and all the X5's nodded their head in response.

In a few hours, they had reached just outside of Seattle. Dropping from the helicopter and landing on their feet silently. Just as they'd trained. Stealing a black SVU, they headed off to sector one. "Sis, get the passes and ID's so we can get through." Max said from the passenger side, her hand in Alec's as Eva sat in the middle of the back seat. Eva rummaged through the first bag, pulling out a large envelope containing their passes and such. "Here little sis." Eva said and Max grumbled as Alec looked at her in question. "I'm a year younger than Eva, three younger than Zack. Zack's the oldest in the family. So that makes me the youngest out of all of them." Alec laughed as Max groaned out the explanation. Eva grinned and shrugged. It took them a bit before they reached a medium sized appartment. It was furnished, and looked exceptionally nice.

Alec and Max decided to share a room, while Eva took the one on the other side of the small house. They got right to work, leaving their bags on the bed unpacked, Max and Alec strolled out of the room into another room that had cameras, bugs and other electronic items they're going to need. "Eva!" Max called and Eva ran into the room. Alec bent over a map of Eyes only's house blue prints "Alright, here's the plan..."

It had been two days since they arrived in sector seven. Today was the threes first day of work. Riding bikes around each sector delivering packages for mere ordinaries. Alec dressed in a black jacket, with his jeans and military boots, while Max wore a semi tight black sweatshirt. If looking close enough, you could see a switch blade and a tazer underneath the tank top she wore under her sweatshirt. Max wore dark blue jeans, along with her military boots and her hair down. Eva came out in a t-shirt and jeans, red jeans in fact, and Max looked at it disdainfully. Max hated the colour red, reminded her of anger, and while she may be a bitch, anger wasn't something she liked to call on. Alec always made jokes about how the world would end if she got angry enough. Eva's hair was combed up into a high pony-tail. Max shook her head and blurred behind her sister, taking the band out and letting her hair fall down. "What? No one will know what the barcode means." Eva defended, beginning to comb her hair back up with her fingers. Max sighed "Eva, we don't know who Eyes Only is or who is working for him, he could be anyone, and if we walking around showing our barcode, he'll be tipped off." Max reasoned and Eva glared, she hated having her hair down. "But-" Eva started but Max grew irritated, why couldn't she see the logic in it? "This is not up for discussion soldier!" Max said, slipping into her SIC command. Eva straightened, if that was anymore possible "Yes ma'am!" Eva stated.

Alec was to busy lifting up the collar of his jacket to notice the irritated atmosphere and Max was already starting to leave. "Sir..." Eva said and Alec turned to watch a flash of black before the door slammed shut. "What'd you do?" Alec asked, confused as he heads to go after Max. "I wanted my hair up, but Max said no..." Eva said, summing it up and Alec shook his head "You know better than to disagree with your second in command. Now let's go, either she's sitting in the SVU or you pissed her off to a point where she just walked and left us." Alec said and Eva grimaced. She hadn't mean to piss her little sister off, she just hates having her hair down, it bugged her.

Alec and Eva walked to the door, looking at eachother before walking out. No Max. "Aw hell, she's going to be a joy today." Alec groaned and Eva sighed "Let's go." Alec ordered and Eva nodded.

Max had just walked into Jam Pony, she had thought long and hard, and concluded that she definitely owed Eva an apology. She knew Eva hated her hair down. Just something about her hair made Eva aggravated. A man, with glasses and a weird hair cut stepped in front of her. "And you are little miss?" The man asked and Max cocked her head. She smelt his cockyness seep out of his poors. "I'm Max. I'm new, I guess I'm working here now." Max said, looking around at the spacious room. "There's supposed to be two more of you. Where are they?" The man asked and Max shrugged "Should be here in five, ten minutes. Depends on how long it takes for my boyfriend to get his ass away from the mirror." Max said and the man made an unflattering noise. "Well, I'm Normal. I'm your dispatcher. I hand you packages, you take them to the I addresses and you can't leave without a signature. Understood?" Normal said "Sir, Yes sir." Max answered and Normal looked at her with a smile "Finally, some respect around here. Here are your packages, they're all in... sector four. Can you handle that?" Normal asked, handing her a backpack filled with with packages. "Yes sir." Max said, taking the bag in one hand. "Here is your ID and your free pass out of sectors. Go find a locker. Bip bip bip." Normal said and walked off. Max was a bit weirded out. Who in the hell says bip?

Max opened a free locker and set the extra coat she had inside, even though cold didn't bother her. A man came up to her, and leant against the lockers and looked her up and down. "May I help you?" Max asked and the man smiled a cheesy smile. "Hey, im Sketch. Heard you were new and thought I'd say hi." Sketch said and Max smiled, she was beginning to like him. "Max." She answered and Sketch smiled too. "Were ya headed?" He asked as Max shut her locker and picked up the back pack. "Sector Four." Max answered and Sketch nodded. He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "Lemme tell you a secret." He whispered in her ear before looking around and leaning down again. "If you go around the police station and through the abandoned tunnel, you take about five, ten minutes off your run." Sketch told her and Max grinned.

Then she heard a growl low enough for her hearing to pick it up. Max was yanked by the arm into Alec's chest. "Do not, touch her. Understand?" Alec ground out, Max rolled her eyes. Laying her hands across his chest, she balled them up, pulling the cloth towards the back of the room where no one was and was in shadows. Alec glared at Sketch the whole way and Sketch just held his hands up in peace "Yo, I wasn't trying to make a move bro. I have my own girl." Sketch defended himself. Max pulled Alec into the shadowed corner and pulled him down to kiss her. "Mine." He growled after the kiss. Max smiled, finding his protectivness very attractive. "Yours." Max claimed and Alec seemed satisfied, kissing her once more. "You in a better mood now?" He asked and Max glared "I'm fine. You have to go talk to Normal. He'll give you two your packages to run. Gotta blaze." Max said, kissing Alec once more before she darted out.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Max, Eva and Alec snuck into the penthouse around midnight. Manticore had sent them the coordinates and a brief message. 'Get close to Eyes Only. Seek out and destroy, good luck Soldiers.' Max lowered herself down the ceiling window. Who builds a house with the latch on the outside? Alec sent Eva down before he lowered himself down to. The three set to work, setting bugs in all the right places and tapping the phones. They could've easily killed the person behind Eyes Only, but they hadn't a clue on what it actually was. They were working on hopefully no casualties. Max noticed a cat statue close to her while Alec and Eva were lifting themselves back up. Max examined it closer, picking it up. Just then, a shot rang out and her ear burned. Max whirled around and glared at a large stocky man. "That wasn't very nice." Max spat and the man fired again.

Max blurred out of sight, coming back behind him and kicking his knees from behind, forcing him to the floor. Max was about to snap his neck when Alec used his watch to flash a light 'No casualties' in Morse code. Max ground her teeth as she spun, bringing her leg up and kicking him in the face with enough force and immobilized the threat. Another man came running out, his hair sticking up, glasses half off his face and only wearing sweatpants. He raised his hands in peace when he noticed the statue on the floor beside the unconscious and profusely bleeding man. "You beat up my bodyguard." The man said, impressed but a twinge of fear in his voice. "And you were stealing." He said again and Max could feel Alec's eyes on her, hear the soft sound of a safety being clicked off. "Girl's gotta make a living." Max countered, stepping back slightly. "Good taste, do you know the story behind it?" The man asked and Max cocked her head "You know, sounds real interesting, but I gotta blaze." Max said and before the man could open his mouth, Max ran at a fast, human pace and jumped through the window, a shard cutting her cheek. Max landed on the roof next over, glancing back to see the man staring. Max took off on a sprint.

When far enough, Max blurred the rest of the way home, joining up with Alec and Eva when jumping to the next building. Blurring into the apartment living room, Max breathed in deeply as Alec stared at her with angry eyes. "You've quite possibly jeprodized this whole mission. What were you thinking Max?!" Alec yelled and Max glared "I was caught, what did you want me to do? Walk out the damn front door?" Max shot back and Alec dropped the tool bag and the left over bugs on the couch angrily. "Not throw yourself out of a window!" Alec yelled, it was safe to say he was pissed. "Okay, so maybe throwing myself out of a window wasn't a smart thing to do, but really, I improvised. It's better than going back up the rope and getting you two caught also! You saw his interest in me. If we play this right, get him to fall for me, we can get close enough to find out who Eyes Only is and eliminate him." Max said

Eva smirked, she knew very well just how much Alec was going to hate this plan, and he was going to show just who's Max was tonight, and after any other time she went near the unnamed man. They were mates, and with their fucked up DNA, they could tell who their mates were, and mark them, a single bite to the junction of their throat. Manticore soldiers haven't been able to do that, it was weakness to have a mate. You couldn't focus or think clearly if you were always worrying about your significant other. So it was forbidden, and that's the only reason Max didn't have her mark.

Alec growled loudly, yanking Max to him roughly by her wrist, his other hand winding around her waist. "You are mine, I don't want him touching you. Ever." Alec growled out, his chest vibrating against Max making her purr at the feel of her mate. Yeah, Max had feline spliced into her DNA and god only knows what else. "I know I'm yours, but this is for the mission, I have no interest in the ordinary." Max soothed him and Alec calmed down slightly "You know, until he tries to make a move on Maxie." Eva said, purposely egging Alec's little territorial act. Max glared at Eva as she snickered, covering her mouth to attempt to keep the laughter at bay. Alec went back to growling, holding Max tighter. Max sighed, Eva was such a child. Blurring her body, Max pushed Alec onto the couch, straddling him as her hands found his broad shoulders. Max slanted her face, inches from Alecs' lips. "Yours." She stated and then kissed him. Alec gripped Max's waist, holding her against his body as he kissed her back. He dominated her mouth, taking control in an instant. Max moaned against his mouth, slightly grinding against his lower half.

Alec threw his head back as Max nipped and kissed down his neck, sucking greedily at the skin. Max smirked as she sat up and inspected her work. A hickey stood out against his tan skin, and you could tell by where it layed, that is was a means of claiming. Eva sighed "God you two are terrible. This is not something I need to witness my baby sister doing. Take it to your bedroom." Eva smirked at them and Alec shrugged. "Works with me!" Alec stated and stood up, wrapping Max's legs around his hips and walking to the bedroom. "Keep it quiet!" Eva screamed as the door shut.

* Break *

They had gotten closer to finding out who Eyes Only was. So far, the man that took interest in Max, Logan, had sent her on a few missions. Made dinner for her, if Alec didn't know Max so well, he would've felt outdone by Logan, but Max hated half the things he made. The peppers and over usage of salt had made her sick to her stomach, maybe it was the feline DNA. Today, Max was going to be introduced to Eyes Only. Logan had told her to dress to impress, 'cause she was going to be having a one on one dinner with the infamous Eyes Only in a fancy restaurant. Max did as told, stealing a pretty red dress that allowed her to carry a gun, as much as she despised it, and a knife, along with a tazer. She slipped on short heels, easy to run in, and wore her hair half up, still hiding her bar code.

Over the last two days, Alec had become good friends with Sketchy. Max and Eva had taken to a girl named Original Cindy. She was a real fire starter. Always had a quick comeback and a bitchy reply. Max was close to being sad about having to leave her. During the time to get ready, Alec was giving off orders left and right and Max would reply with Sir, Yes Sir. When finished, Max applied thin eyeliner and eye shadow. She took Alec's breath away. "I don't want him touching you, at all." Alec said and Max saluted "Sir, Yes Sir!" Max answered, her face blank, her soldier mask slipping on. This was the end of their mission, they knew it. Acting like love sick fools wasn't going to get their mission done. "Eva and I will be trailing behind you, above the building of where he's going to take you. Keep the ear piece in your ear, cover it with your hair." Alec ordered and Max saluted "Sir, Yes Sir!" Max answered, turning around and walking to the door.

Max was relieved to finally find Eyes Only, she wanted to go home. Sliding into the hummer that was parked outside, she fixed her hair, sliding the skin toned ear piece in sneakily. They arrived at a small restaurant, it was pretty, and definitely had the 'I'm filthy rich' vibe going on. Max slid out of the car gracefully, looking up in time to see Alec and Eva slink onto the roof quietly. Max walked in, not knowing who to look for, waited by the door. A pretty waitress came over, taking her hand gently with a smile and leading her to a table. Max sat down, looking at the menu quietly. Max heard a heavy body drop into the seat across from her. Max smirked before putting on a sugar sweet smile and looking up. Max's face became one of shock as Logan sat across the table smiling a large smile. "Logan? You're Eyes Only?" Max said in disbelief. Logan smiled largely "I figured since we were so close, you should know. Seeing as you've been doing so many missions for me." Logan said and Max shifted, her smile turning into a forced grin, but Logan didn't seem to notice. "Hey, why don't we, I don't know, maybe... go back to the penthouse?" Max suggested and Logan blushed "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." He muttered, standing up before taking her hand and leaving the Restaurant.

So, how was this chapter? Reviews please, it'd be greatly appreciated ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Max slowed her breathing down in the car as the headed back to the penthouse. Logan had made the first move, kissing her neck lightly, gripping her waist in an attempt to pull her closer, God, Alec was going to kill him. It was clear Logan hasn't had a lover in years, his fingers to uncontrolled and painfully bruising. His lips unskilled as he moved to kiss her lips. Everything was awkward, to her that is. Logan had no trouble in finding ways to maneuver her in the car so he could get where he wanted to get. Max feel nauseous, although keeping her face neutral as to not tip off the prey. They pulled up to the penthouse and Logan hastily climbed out, pulling her with him and up against his body. Logan kissed her, once again, he was unskilled and Max had to imagine Alec against her, not Logan. Max heard a faint, very angry growl come up from above. Max pulled away and led Logan into the house. Logan had a dopey smile on his face, and honestly, it bugged Max, like she was his prize and not someone he loved. "Logan, let me change into something more... agreeable with our activities." Max suggested, making her voice low and full of fake lust. Logan nodded "I'll get us some wine." Logan suggested and Max hummed in fake approval, she hated wine. She'd rather have beer, a habit she picked up from Alec.

Max went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She blurred to the window and opened it. Not long after, Eva and Alec slipped in, Alec refusing to look at her. Alec chucked a bag with extra cloths at her and Max growled softly.

*At Manticore*

The twelve transgenic stood outside the large barbed wired gates. They wanted to destroy the DNA lab and get their little sister out before they unleashed all the transgenics to kill them. Zack crouched down, the rest following suit. Zack used hand signals to split them up, two by two. After their orders were assigned, they split up. Jumping the fence in a fluid motion and silently running towards the building. Zack and Tinga had gone to control rooms, looking at the barracks through the cameras, seeing if they could find Max. When that was futile, Tinga broke into the cabinets, looking through the X5's. Tinga found Max's designation and her barracks number.

Tinga silently looked for Eva's too. Eva was in the barracks across from Max. Tinga memorized the number and signalled Zack to 'lets go' quickly before running out of the control room. Moving quietly and quickly, Zack and Tinga rushed through the hallways, skidding to a quiet halt as they looked through the barracks doors. Looking over the few females that lay in, they didn't see their Maxie, but they did see an empty bed. Tinga rushed over to the other side of the hall, looking in only to see the same thing, an empty bed filled with sleeping females. Zack looked at her curiously "Eva..." Tinga muttered and Zack looked annoyed. It was no secret Zack wasn't a huge fan of Eva, he made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her.

He believed that Eva was the reason Max wouldn't leave. So now, Max was his only priority. It was easy to tell in the family who was the favourite, Max was the baby so to speak, and she just had a way of stealing her siblings hearts with just a look. "They sent her on a mission, along with Ben's twin... and Eva." Krit said, running up to them quietly and telling them what he had found out. Syl stood behind him and watched as Zack scowled. "Destroy the DNA lab then, and burn this place down." Zack said and Syl nodded, already unloading the small, but lethal bombs. Working through the facility and incapacitating the guards. Zack sent everyone back out, watching as they sailed over the gates before running back inside. Unlocking all the doors, Zack pushed the detonater and waited until everything went up in flames before joining the panicking stream of transgenics. He ran towards the barbed gate and jumped. Joining his brothers and sisters, they ran back to Seattle.

*Back at Logan's*

Max changed into black jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt with an army like vest over it. Max pulled on her black army boots and quietly left the bathroom, hearing Eva and Alec follow behind quietly. Logan was pouring the wine, hearing the door open and footsteps come towards him. Picking up the glasses half full, he turned, only to drop the glasses in shock. Max stood in front of him, a gun pointed at his face and a serious expression. Logan sputtered put incoherent words. Logan looked at the two people flanking Max, their faces devoid of any emotion and then his face turned into realization. "You're from Manticore." Logan stated and Max drew another gun, along with the femle and and man behind her. "You know what we are then." The man asked in emotionless voice and Logan. "So you're here to kill me, or take me to Manticore. One or the other." Logan said, trying to sound strong but the transgenics could easily smell his fear, and a faint scent of arousal.

Alec growled, knowing the arousal was for Max even though she was about to kill him. Max shrugged at Logan "Orders are orders." Max stated and Logan tried to keep the hurt out of his face "I thought we had... chemistry." Logan pleaded and Max rolled her neck and cocked her head. "Here's the thing, you're a decent guy, real romantic and such, but I have a mate. Going on three years now actually. This was all just a ploy to get close enough to you until you trusted me enough to tell me who Eyes Only is. Your affection for me only made it easier." Max taunted and Eva rolled her eyes, the feline in her loved to play with her prey. "Hurry up Maxie, I want to go home." Eva urged and Max huffed "Go destroy the computers. After we kill him, we'll burn the house down." Max ordered and Eva saluted her before stealthily walking away. When Max heard the constant fire and glass breaking, Max squeezed the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. Two in the belly, probably clean through but by a gooey ripping sound her good hearing picked up, it went through a couple organs. The last one was close by the heart, near the largest and most important blood vessel. "Good job." Alec praised and Max nodded "Mission Accomplished." Max said as Logan's body dropped to the floor, blood pooling around him. Alec watched as Max doused the house in lighter fluid before leading a trail out of the front door. Once Eva walked through, Max lit a match and the house went up in flames. "Let's go home." Alec said and with that, the transgenics blurred home.

Once in the house they shared, Max walked to the controls room and bent over the control panel. Picking up the radio transmission, Max spoke clearly into it. "Colonial Lydecker, this is Alpha team 1. Mission has been accomplished, requesting air transport back to Manticore at 0900." Max spoke dutifully into the speaker. The transmitter crackles before a panicked voice hastily replied "Alpha Team 1, Manticore has been under attack, there is no home to come too. I want you to scatter and go to ground, I repeat, scatter and GO TO GROUND!" Lydecker ordered as the transmitter cut out and silence remained.

Sorry if you guys didn't like Logan dying, he honestly got on my last nerves in the show and I was just sick of him to be honest haha. But anyway, read and review please 3 have an amazing night!


	5. Chapter 5

Max growled angrily as she tried to reconnect with the frequency Manticore was on. "Alec! Eva!" Max growled out and the two transgenics ran into the room. "Manticore has been infiltrated and attacked. Our orders were to scatter and go to ground." Max shot off and Alec's faced turned to steel. "And the rest of the soldiers?" Alec said lowly and Max looked down at her hands. "My guess is they've been terminated. We're on our own. So we need to find a new location and stay low." Max said and Alec nodded, turning tail and packing everything up as fast as he could.

Eva had tears in her eyes, looking at Max in dismay. Max noticed Eva's tears and pulled Eva tight against her. "It's gonna be okay sis. We'll find a way to do this tactically and safely." Max murmured and Eva buried her face in Max's neck. "We have no home now. I don't want to live in this disease infested world. What about training? Surely they're going to rebuild Manticore and we'll be so slacked off that they'll either send us to Psi-Ops or terminate us." Eva rambled and Max held us tighter. "Lydecker would never allow that. We'll be home in no time." Max assured her and Eva nodded, letting go as she went to go pack. Max walked into hers and Alec's bedroom, noticing the multiple holes in the dry wall. "Temper, temper love." Max said, trying to lighten the mood but Alec silenced her with a growl. "Not now Maxie. We need to figure out what to do." Alec snapped and Max turned her head away from him, feeling as if she'd been slapped by his sharp tone. Alec noticed and sighed. "I'm sorry-" Alec started but Max held up a hand "Emotion is for the weak. We need to relocate." Max said, her face sliding into the Manticore mask they had perfected by the time they were five. Alec groaned, knowing that even though he was frustrated and angry, he had no right to take it out on his mate. Now she had gone into soldier mode and it was going to be a bitch to get her out of it. "Max.." Alec started and Max sneered "Not now Alec. We need to figure out what to do." She snapped, throwing his words back in his face and Alec growled.

"I'm trying to apologize-" Alec started

"Yeah? Well you suck at it." Max snapped.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, maybe-"

"Maybe you shouldn't be a dick to me when all im trying to do is make you feel better."

They weren't getting anywhere at this point. Max was angry and Alec was annoyed. "Just because I was a dick, and TRIED to apologize, doesn't mean you get to be a bitch." Alec shot back and Max whirled on him, throwing a clean right hook to his face. Alec grunted at the impact, wiping the small bit of blood off his lips before he swung back. Max growled, already feeling a bruise forming along her jaw. Dropping low to sweep his legs out from underneath him. Alec landed on the bed as Max blurred and climbed on top of him, holding his hands by his head. "If you wanted to be on top, just say so." Alec smirked and Max glared. "This is infuriating, its been a damn week! And already our world is tumbling down. We don't have ordinary knowledge about how to live in this filthy world. We're screwed, and our only orders are to scatter and go to ground." Max rambled and Alec flipped them, resting between her legs, holding himself up by his arms on each side of her face. "We will handle it. It's an unforseen complication, but we're transgenics, how hard can it be?" Alec asked, kissing Max lightly on the lips. Things had escalated from there, it was slow, sweet, and passionate, and in the end, Alec marked Max. Biting at the junction of her throat on her left side, Max moaned in pleasure as Alec licked the small amount of blood that was pooling at her neck. Max gripped him as she felt him come undone inside her, rearing her head back for a moment, before biting into his neck also. Repeating his motions as she came undone also. "Now you're forever mine." Alec growled out as they restarted, more primal, more possessive this time.

It had been another three days, the three transgenics kept the Jam Pony job as they continued to look for a new place. Alec was growing frustrated and Eva took to going to a place called Crash every other night, trying desperately to get the slightest bit drunk. Max was in the bathroom, sitting in the corner as she slightly shook. She kept quiet, knowing if Alec found out, he'd do anything to help her, and that was a sure way to get himself caught or killed. Max shook a bit harder, the seizure wracking through her body as she bit her tongue to keep from groaning out in pain. "Max! I think I found a place for us." Alec called through the bathroom door, and Max panicked. "I'll be right t-t-there." She said and Alec picked up on the stutter. "Max, babe, are you okay?" Alec asked, twisting the handle and finding the door locked. "Yeah I'm f-fine. Just a bit drafty in here and the cold caught me off guard. I'll be o-o-out in a minute babe." Max said, her small seizure subsiding as she waited until Alec walked off. Max tried to stand, finding her limbs like jelly. Max used the sink for balance as she remembered going under the knife in Manticore. They had to fix the nerves in her brain to get the seizures to stop, but under the watchful eyes of Lydecker, one of them had screwed up. Max knew it, even though she was put under, she could feel something wrong. The doctor was stupid, hadn't even told her or Lydecker that the seizures would be much, much worse now, and more frequent. When Lydecker had learned the truth, she was already sixteen, the doctor long dead for betrayal. So Lydecker hid her from the trainers and board members eyes when she was weak with seizures. Sent her to solitary until they could get a type of medicine to help keep the seizures away.

Max gained her composer and unlocked the door. Heading out to the living room, Eva slammed through the door and made a bee line for her room. "766!" Max roared and Eva stood to attention "Yes Ma'am!" Eva said, her body rigid as she stood in her stiff form, her right hand saluting Max.

"You've got to get yourself under control soldier. Trying to drink yourself silly isn't going to help anyone." Max seethed

"Sorry ma'am! It will not happen again." "Damn straight it won't. If it happens again, I will kick your ass, big sister or not." Max said

Eva nodded "Affirmative." Eva answered and Max nodded "Dismissed." Max said and Eva went to her room. Alec raised an eyebrow at her in question, she was oddly more aggravated than her usual self. "What's this place?" Max asked and Alec shrugged, pointing at the map. "It's a couple blocks from work, but there aren't two bedroom apartments, so Eva will have to get one next to us. It's cheap, and it's virtually off the radar. In the bad part of town, no hover drones will be there." Alec said and Max nodded. "Sounds good." Max agreed and Alec stood up. "We leave in six hours." Alec ordered and Max nodded "Yes Sir." Max said.

Figures blurred into the abandoned warehouse, some flopping themselves down on the couches gracefully, others sitting on the rafters, their feet dangling on the rafters, watching as their CO strode into the room, quickly doing a head count. "Mission Accomplished, Sir." Krit stated happily, his arms tight around Syl. Tinga leaned against a pillar as Ben slid an arm around her waist. Seth kissed Vada, pulling away to give a cry of victory. The rest followed but Tinga and Zack. "Little sister, big brother, you aren't cheering?" Seth asked and Zack grunted "Mission is NOT accomplished. We still have yet to find Maxie." Zack said and Tinga growled. "She's in Seattle, in either sector seven, or sector five. Manticore isn't going to put them in a bad part of town, but now that Manticore is done for, they're most likely relocating." Tinga stated and Ben grunted "Is she even going to be our Maxie anymore? I'm always up for an intervention to get her back, but she's going to put up a serious resistance, and it's going to be harder, considering she has eleven years of training and Manticore vitamins pumped into her system." Ben added and the transgenics grew quiet. "What about the other person with her? You said they're, Tinga, who is she with?" Syl asked, her and Tinga were the closest to Max. "She's with X5-494... and Eva..." Tinga said and a few growled menacingly. "She isn't our sister anymore! She brainwashed Maxie! Kept her from going with us! Why else would Max stay?" Vada yelled and Seth tried to calm her down. "We don't know why either of them stayed! Okay? But it isn't fair for us to hate Eva when we don't even know the full story." Jondy shot back and Zack growled loudly, silencing them all. "I don't want to hear about Eva. If she's with Max, then we'll ask her our-damn-selves." Zack stated and the rest nodded. "Do we need to hate Eva though? Manticore was on to us, they realized we had to much independent thinking wired into our brains... they must've gotten to them before us." Kavi whispered and Zack snarled "Listen little sister, I don't know why, and I don't care. I'm working to get our family back together, and then we're leaving this city." Zack said and Kavi snapped into her soldier mode "Sir, Yes sir." Kavi saluted and Zack sighed, before opening up his arms and Kavi blurred into them. "I just want our family back together." Kavi cried and Zack hugged her tight to him. Tinga felt tears brim at her eyes as she thought of Max.. "Is it to late... to bring her home." Tinga whispered and Zack shook his head "No, it's not." Zack assured her and Tinga sank onto the floor, crying silently. Seth looked away from it all, Ben holding his crying girlfriend as Syl took deep breaths. Krit closed his eyes, as if praying. Brin laid across the rafters and silently hummed to herself, images of strategic ways to get Max and Eva back. Zane, hugged Jace to him as she cried quietly "It's okay little sister, we'll get her." Zane soothed her.

Kind of comical huh? A bunch of super soldiers who were taught from the age three that tears were for the weak. Jondy thought, her mind foggy as tears escaped, despite her desperate attempts to keep them in. Zack look at her, holding out an arm for her as she ran to him and hugged him. After their great big ball of emotion fest was over, the transgenics packed up what they had and headed to Seattle. Determined to find their missing family.

Two weeks, that's all it took the twelve transgenic to find Max. Two weeks. They had found her working in a place called Jam Pony, along with Eva, and Ben's twin. Tinga watched as Max walked toward the opening, glancing and Tinga, before smiling and yelling to the carbon copy. "Hey Alec!" Max yelled, but Alec was busy talking to Sketchy, which Tinga noticed Max's irritation begin to set in at being ignored. Max was always the easiest to annoy, it was something in her shark DNA and the feline DNA mixed into her cocktail they assumed. "Babe!" Max tried again and this time Alec turned. Max smirked at Alec's irritated face, not liking the fact he was disrupted of the conversation he was in. "I have way to many packages, would you help me deliver them?" Max asked sweetly and Alec grinned at her. "Sure baby, just let me get my coat. Tinga watched as Mac spun around, and Tinga gasped. Max looked at Tinga again and asked what was wrong with her eyes. "Sorry I thought I saw a rat, I'm wicked squeamish around them." Tinga lied and Max smiled "Don't worry, they'll even want to leave this place once Normal starts talking." Max said, waving to her as her and Alec left. Tinga let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Quickly, Tinga called Zack on the payphone. "Report." Zack said and Tinga paused. "Report." Zack said again and Tinga sighed.

"Target has been acquired, but there has been an unforseen complication." Tinga said.

"And that is?" Zack asked

"She's mated to 494.. she bears his mark." Tinga said and she heard Zack curse, and a sharp BANG rang through over the phone. "Damnit" Zack huffed "Alright, so we bring both of them with us." Zack ordered and Tinga agreed. "They're heading south west now, I believe there is an abandoned factory up ahead, cut them off and I'll meet you there." Tinga said and Zack hung up.

Max looked behind them discreetly. "An X5 was in Jam Pony, I think she was watching me." Max said quietly, leaving out the fact that she knew exactly who it was. Alec nodded and smiled at her. They continued walking, noticing that three more transgenics were behind them, along with the girl. Max felt Alec stiffen as he stared straight ahead. Four more transgenics were a few years ahead of them. Turning right to cross the street, they halted. Three more stood on the other side of the street. Max swore as they backed up into the abandoned factory.

Back to back, Max and Alec spun, aware that two more had joined. "Max... we're so screwed." Alec said, his training kicking in as Max crossed her arms, a glare settling on the tall man with shoulder length blond hair. Alec stood confused as the two had a staring contest. "Max..." Alec said and without breaking his stare "Hello little sister." The blond man said and Max smirked "Hello big brother." Max answered and Alec cursed out loud.

How was that guys? Can we get a few more reviews! Tell others about the story! That'd be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be up in a week! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec held his hands up, in a sign of surrender, knowing very well of the 09'ers and what they meant to Max. "What are you doing here. Better yet, how did you find me?" Max asked and Zack smirked "You're our sister Maxie, we weren't going to stop until we found you. Although, finding you with a Mate wasn't really expected." Zack answered, looking at Alec up and down. "I didn't know you had a thing for Ben." Zack baited and Tinga moved slightly closer to Ben. "I don't. He's my brother." Max growled out and Zack propped an eyebrow. "The copy?" Zack asked and Max rolled her eyes "His name is Alec, and he is nothing like Ben. Quite the opposite actually, he's more of a douche to people he doesn't know or like. His body build is different then his, while Ben is more wide, Alec is much more slim, more controlled, and much much stronger" Max said and Alec glared at the back of her head, she was egging a fight on. Zack glanced at Alec again, noticing the bite mark on his throat also. "We've come to take you home Maxie." Tinga said and Max cocked her head. "I am home. With my mate, and with Eva. Manticore will be up again soon and we need to stay low until we're called to come home." Max stated and Zack stepped foward lightly. "You aren't going back to Manticore, Maxie. We won't let you." Zack said and Max fell into a fighting position along side Alec. "You don't control me." Max said and slowly, each of her brothers and sisters fell into a fighting stance. "Don't make us do this Max. Just come home with us." Tinga pleaded but Max only growled "My loyalties lie with Manticore. Lydecker has entrusted me in bringing back my unit safely." Max stated and the factory filled with growls. "Now you're buddy buddy with Lydecker?" Ben snapped and Max flinched, aware of the venom leaking out of his tone. Zack looked at Max closely, her hands were shaking. Only slightly, but Max was definitely shaking.

Zack made the first move, jumping over Max and going after Alec. Tinga, Ben and Vada had come after her. It was hard work to fend all three of the off. Ben threw a hard left hook, busting Max's lip as Tinga kicked up to knock her out. Max swung away just in time, kicking back into Vada's chest, sending her across the room into a metal pillar, effectively knocking her out. Krit took her place in an instant, keeping an eye on how Max moved. Max got wrapped up in Ben's arms, but Max slammed her head back twice, breaking his nose, and biting his hand till Max drew blood. Max pushed Ben away as Ting flew at her. Nocking her down, Tinga straddled her "Max please, I don't want to hurt you!" Tinga tried but Max was able to get a hand free. "Traitors!" Max yelled as she punched Tinga. Tinga yelped, surprised by the word that came out of her sisters mouth. Krit flew in the time, kicking her chest and sending her back a few feet. Max front flipped, landing on Krit's shoulders, only to flip him with her and throw him down. Ben was back, and so was Tinga, along with Kavi and Brin. Seth, Zack, Zane and Jondy. Jace and Syl had circled the fight, waiting to see where they were needed. Seth had been incapacitated, a swift blow to the right part of the head, so Jace jumped in. Compared to Alec and Max, they were definitely unskilled, but Max and Alec were outnumbered. Kavi and Brin were taken out, Max had kicked Kavi in the throat, not enough to kill her, but enough to restrict her airways for a bit. Max had dislocated Brin's shoulder, and then kicked her back, making Brin hit a metal pole and crumple to the ground. Syl jumped in there. Tinga, Ben and Syl circled Max, her body covered in sweat. Syl made a move but Max gasped, clutching her stomach, and fell. Ben had caught her before she hit the ground. "Max!" Tinga yelled and Alec pushed Zack away long enough to see Max in his look-a-like's arms. "Max! Let her go you bastards!" Alec yelled, trying to go after her. Zack threw a punch, knocking Alec out.

Ben picked up Max, Tinga worrying more than she would with anyone else. Checking her pulse, her breathing, if she was hurt anywhere. "Tinga, leave it. We'll call a doctor and have them check her out. No transgenic should just keel over like that." Syl said and Tinga nodded. "Maybe she's detoxing, off all those Manticore meds they pumped her with." Tinga asked and Zack shook his head "She was shaking." Zack said and Syl cringed. "She's seizing? I thought they would've fixed that when she stayed!" Syl asked and Zack shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is, her mate had no clue about it. His face when he saw her, he thought Ben did something to her." Zack answered and that shut everyone up.

Seth went to Vada, picking her up as Syl lightly slapped Krit awake, before helping him up, letting him lean on her. Zane went to Brin, picking her up so she didn't have to walk with what looked like a broken ankle. Tinga helped Kavi up, bracing Kavi against her. Zack flipped Alec up and over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Tinga and Zack stood in a corner talking quietly as Zack watched the Manticore doctor tend to the wounded. While Zack thought it a huge risk, his family needed help a regular hospital could not provide. Alec said in a chair, tied to it tightly, demanding for Max. The doctor had looked at Max before the rest of them, and had only told Zack and Tinga what the issue was. She was definitely detoxing from the vitamins Manticore pumped into her system, and the doctor recognized early symptoms of seizing. "We can't keep her tied down, it isn't healthy." Tinga said and Zack glanced at her. "She's a danger to us, and herself at the moment." Zack said and Tinga sighed. Tinga heard the doctor call for her and Zack in the room Max was in. "-Kill you." Tinga and Zack walked in just as those last words escaped her mouth. Zack watched his baby sister struggle from being tied up. "Let me go!" Max yelled, outraged. "Maxie, you need to calm down. Please." Tinga said and Max growled. "Max. You need to stop. You're going to hurt yourself... and the baby." Zack said and Max stopped abruptly. "I'm not pregnant." Max said and Zack shook his head "That's why you collapsed, you over exerted yourself, baby gave a warning to your body and you went down." Zack answered and Max laid still. She looked down to her stomach. "I can't go back now..." Max whispered and Tinga smiled a small smile. "They'll take my baby away. I'll never even get to hold it. You have to help me, I know I haven't been family material, but please, help us." Max pleaded and Tinga walked to Max. "They aren't going to touch either of you. You'll stay with us, we're your family." Tinga said and Max began to cry. Tinga undid Max's restraints before Zack could say a word. Max blurred up and Zack sunk into a fighting stance, but Tinga stayed perfectly straight. Max looked around again, scanning the area, before she rushed to Tinga, hugging her tightly. Max was a bit shorter than Tinga, so Max fit her head right into the crook of Tinga's neck. "Don't let them take us." Max whispered and Tinga hugged Max back. "Never again little sister, that's a promise." Zack answered and Max released a breathy sob.

"Max!" Alec yelled again and Max snapped her head up. The darks of her pupils widened, looking for her mate. Max began towards the door but Zack stopped her. Syl walked in just then, along with Krit. Max rushed to Syl and hugged her tightly. "Hey little sis, glad you aren't trying to kill me." Syl chuckled and Max sighed. "Max, we need to talk." Zack said and Max cocked her head. "You aren't my CO anymore..." Max said and Zack rolled his eyes. "You're seizing again." Zack cut straight to the point and Max narrowed her eyes. "Am not." Max said back and Syl snatched at her hand. Lifting it up to show Max her shaking hand. "So? I'm frazzled. No biggie." Max lied and Zack glared accuslingly. "Okay so I seize, no big deal." Max gave up and Tinga cocked her head. "Why though, we would've thought Lydecker would've had you all fixed up." Krit asked and Max grimaced. "The doc who performed the surgery fucked up some of the nerves he was supposed to fix. I get them more often, and a whole lot worse. Lydecker hid me from board eyes and trainers and guards, sent me to solitary until he could get a shipment of pills that made the shaking go away." Max explained and the X5's couldn't help but feel thankful that Lydecker was there and actually protected their sister.

Alec called for Max again and Max pushed through Syl and Krit. Spotting Alec tied to a chair, Max started forward to him, but three transgenics moved in front of her, in a fighting stance. Max growled and dropped low. "Vada, Seth, Kavi, long time no see." Max said, glancing at Alec as he struggled against the rope. "Stand down. We let her go." Zack ordered and the three transgenics slinked away. Max checked her surroundings again before walking to her mate. Ripping the ropes away, Alec whirled up, grabbing her around the waist and holding her close. "They didn't hurt you Maxie, did they?" Alec asked, checking her over quickly, taking note of her shaking hands. "No baby, I'm okay." Max smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. Alec sighed in contentment before pulling away and assessing his surroundings. Everyone in the room had eyes on the couple. Zack stepped foward and placed a fist over his chest, before holding out a hand. "I'm Zack, CO of our unit, or my family if you will. I'm the eldest." Zack introduced himself and Alec shook his hand wearily. "I'm X5-494, Max calls me Alec." Alec said and Zack snorted. "These are my sisters, Tinga, Kavi, Jace, Vada, Syl and Brin." Zack said, pointing at each female, eldest to youngest. "And these are my brothers, Zane, Krit, Seth, and Ben." Zack said, pointing to each male. "Nice to meet you all.." Alec said, wrapping his arms around Max in a protective way. "You sure you aren't hurt?" Alec asked again and Max grinned "I'm fine, but we do have a new mission." Max said and Alec cocked his head, clearly confused. Max took Alec's hands and guided them to her stomach. "Maxie..." Alec said, realization slowly crowding in.

"I won't go back... I love my home, but i'm going to love what's growing inside of me more." Max stated and Alec gazed at her lovingly. "We'll have to leave the city. Find a place to settle down until you give birth, and then move to a more permanent place." Alec said and Max glanced at her family, the ones who didn't know, staring opened mouth while Zack and Tinga smiled. "I want to stay with my family. I haven't seen them for so long." Max said and Alec glanced up.

Traitor

Rat

Plague

Coward

The images from when they were younger running through his head. Alec shook his head, desperate to make this work for Max. Knowing that no matter how much Manticore drilled that her unit were traitors in her head, Max had always resisted to some extent. "Whatever you want Maxie. We need to call Eva though, she's probably worried." Alec said and Max agreed.

"Can we use your phone?" Max asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack growled lowly but tossed her a small silver cell phone. Max nodded in thanks before typing in the number.

"Who is this?" Eva answered

"It's Max."

"Where the hell are you guys? OC said you left on a run all the way in sector four and never came back. I've been looking everywhere." Eva rambled and Max sighed

"Eva... I found our family. Well... our family found me but that's besides the point. I believe we're in sector one, at the far east end of town. By the china house, an old abandoned factory." Max said

"Max... you're with the traitors. Our orders were to scatter and go to ground, not regroup with the plagues that escaped Manticore." Eva's shrill voice sounded and some of the transgenics snarled in answer. "Eva, I Wil explain as soon as you get here." Max said and Eva sighed.

"No."

"No? Soldier, this is not up for discussion. Report to the coordinates I have given ASAP." Max snapped in irritation

"With all do respect, they are not our responsibility. They are all liabilities that we shouldn't take lightly. We should either forget they showed their faces, or kill them." Eva said and Max glanced at her brothers and sisters. "Report to the coordinates I have given. That's a direct order." Max said and hung up. Zack rolled his shoulders, his body tense along with Tingas', Krits', and Syls'. While everyone else either radiated pain and betrayal, or white hot anger. The air in the large room was stifling and Max didn't like the stares she was receiving. "Alec and I are going to go outside for a few minutes. Catch some air, it's muggy in here." Max murmered and Zack nodded before everyone dispersed into statue like poses. Alec led the way outside and walked a ways before stopping.

"It's going to be a while until Manticore gets set back up. Until then, we just need to play the game, make them think we're on their side." Max said quietly and Alec nodded "Their trust is minimal, it's going to take at least a few months until they're certain we won't go back. What do we do about the baby?" Alec asked and Max ran a hand over her stomach lightly. "It was unauthorized, we will deal with whatever Manticore deals as punishment." Max said dutifully. Alec cocked his head "But... It's our child." He said lowly and Max sighed. "I know... but our loyalties lie with Manticore. What would our child think if we let it grow up in a disease infested world full of ordinaries when it can be trained, healthy, happy." Max answered and Alec snorted "Life in Manticore isn't always happy. The first few years of the child's life is going to be torture, are you sure you want to put him or her in that situation?" Alec reasoned and Max's eyes widened. "You're a flight risk..." she trailed off, her voice going cold and Alec glanced down. "No, I'm just stating the facts. I don't want the child to grow up in such a harsh environment like we did." Alec said and Max stepped back, away from him. "Then we'll give it up." Max said.

Alec felt nauseous, he knew that she was loyal to Manticore, courtesy of Manticore putting her in Psi-Ops at least twice every other week to distinguish wether she's fit to go on solo missions out of the country. He knew she wouldn't budge about never going back, knew that if the person growing inside her stopped her from going home, she'd give it up. She wouldn't care about it, not until she heard the strong heart beat, not until she felt it kick, or found out the sex, or even picked a name. It took Max months to get attached to anything, so she'll be dead set on going back until the idea of having this baby became all to real.

"Okay." Alec relented, he'd give her the idea he'd go back, that they'd give it up, but he wouldn't let her, not really. Instead, he'd watch her get attached to the child as the months go by, and then ask her if she wants to go back, if there's anything to go back too. Max was cautious as her mate opened his arms to her, the thought of him being a flight risk ran through her mind at a fast speed, making her head throb. She loved him, more than anything, but she wanted to go home. This child is just another small hiccup that has made her life even far more difficult. Max slowly walked into his arms and he hugged her tight. She sighed, burying her face in his chest. She felt him inhale, breathing in her scent. "Let's go back..." Alec said and Max agreed with a little nod. Walking back, Max heard snarls in the warehouse. Sending a confused glance to Alec, Max rushed in, seeing Eva with a AK-47 and her teeth bared. Max glanced around assessing the situation before she grew fed up with the constant noise. "Enough!" Max barked out and instantly, everyone quieted down. "Drop the gun Eva." Alec ordered, taking control of the escalating issue. Eva snarled as Zack moved in front of Tinga in Syl. Max rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh for the love of the Blue Lady!" Max sighed as she blurred, snapping the gun out of Eva's fingers with a high kick. Eva moved to hit back but Max was faster, snapping the palm of her hand into the point of her nose. Easily breaking it and causing her to be blinded by pain. "Ow! You son of a bitch! What was that for Maxie?!" Eva gurgled and Max grunted out in frustration. "The fact that you were given an order, and still didn't listen is what's wrong. Try it again Eva, I swear I'll do more than break your nose next time." Max growled and a flicker of fear passed through Eva's eyes, bowing down and listening to her SIC. "Our family was kind enough to save us from Manticore, the least you could do is show some respect." Max stated and Eva narrowed her eyes.

Looking at the way Max was blinking, Eva could see her tapping out 'Play along' with her eyelids. It was sneaky, and definitely something Lydecker must've taught her. Glancing back at the other transgenics, Eva shook her head slightly, feigning hurt. "They wouldn't hurt us." Eva whined and Max nodded slightly "We've had it all wrong, for years. Manticore had it all backwards and we fell for it." Max said strongly and Zack had a ghost of a grin passing on his lips. "So... the escapees, they had the right idea? The whole time they've been free and we were stuck in a prison to be used?" Eva said, her lip trembling, and Max was slightly taken aback. She honestly couldn't tell if Eva was believing the words she was saying, or if she was playing along. It unnerved her, and Max took a note that Eva may be a flight risk, and a danger to their mission to return home. Max nodded again, pulling Eva into a hug. "Maxie... tell her the news!" Tinga said excitedly and Eva pulled away with a questioning look. "I'm... I'm pregnant." Max breathed out and Eva squealed like a child. "Ooh how exciting! How far along?" Eva asked and Max shrugged. "Not sure, it's not the first time Alec and I have slept together." Max said and the male members of her family all groaned. "Really not something I need to think about my little sister doing." Ben groaned and the rest agreed.

"She's at least a month along." A woman said from the corner. Max glared at her, widening her pupils so she could see in the dark, and see who was lurking in the shadows. Max saw blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The woman stepped forward, a gentle smile on her face. "I examined you, you and the baby are perfectly fine. Although, I'd suggest you rest for a while." The woman said nicely. "My names Anna Cole." Anna introduced herself and Max felt her mind go fuzzy.

*Flashback*

"She isn't responding to the Psi-Ops training." Dr. Cole said as she looked at a clipboard, tapping a pen on it quickly. "Try turning the level up to maximum quality, maybe then she'll learn not to resist." Dr. Cole ordered and the assistants grew unsure. "But... Dr. She's responding to all the treatments exactly how we want her too. If we up it any more, there's a chance she'll become erratic, dangerous, her killer instincts will completely take over." One assistant said and Dr. Cole glared steadily at the young man. "Who's the doctor? Me. Not you. So do as I tell you too." Dr. Cole ordered harshly and the assistant gulped, before doing as told. Turning the dial to the highest it can go. Max screamed as the pain imbedded itself into her skull, her basic instincts being drowned out as her thirst for blood took over. She had killed four transgenics the next day, and when she was asked why, the only thing she could say was "Basic instincts have been lowered to allow the instinct to kill to be higher. It was ordered in Psi-Ops by Dr. Anna Cole, this is what was supposed to happen, right Sir?!" Max said formally and Lydecker grew furious. Sending guards down to find the rogue scientists, only to discover she had left. Max was in Psi-Ops for three months, steadily working to lower her instinct to kill and raising her basic instincts to be more compatible with her soldier/assassin lifestyle.

*end*

Max growled lowly, her anger rising as she blurred to the woman. Jumping on the sofa, and soaring over Krit, Jondy and Kavi. Max knocked the woman down, choking her. "How dare you show your face." Max hissed be for she felt arms around her waist. Ben had a hold of her, refusing to let go as Alec stared at the woman in hate. Max grew angrier. "Let me go!" She yelled and Ben chuckled. "Yeah no, cause she's the only doctor that knows about us and can treat us." Ben answered and Max snorted "Find a damn new one then. Cause I can promise you this, I will kill her." Max swore and Jondy helped the doctor up. Max continued growling as Zack stared at her, watching how she acted. "What did she do to you? Why do you hate her?" Zack asked and Max snapped her head towards him. "She's the reason I killed four transgenics when I was only ten." Max growled again, before going still. Raising her chin and giving the doctor a last, promising look, that if she ever did see the doctor again, nothing would stop her from finishing what she started.

So how'd you guys like it? I think I like this chapter! Well R&&R please! New chapter once I reach 11 reviews or more!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a new chapter ^_^

Enjoy!

It had been two months, and the transgenics had remained at the warehouse and worked to make it slightly more comfortable for Max. Alec and Eva had kept their jobs at Jam Pony, and Vada, Kavi, Brin and Seth started working there too. Max sat on the couch, watching the sparring match between Syl and Zack. Max watched every move Syl made, picking out the errors until she grew annoyed at the amount of mistakes and how ugly her sister's form had gotten over the years. Zack was no different, with slightly better form, Zack made multiple mistakes. Max unconsciously rubbed the small bulge on her stomach as Max watched and criticized the two peoples fight. Max huffed loudly, her annoyance taking over, her hand stilled on the bulge. Zack ground his teeth together as he stood up straight from his crouch, and glared at Max. "Something to say little sister?" Zack asked and Max stood up. "Alec..." Eva whispered as she watched Max. Alec glanced up and groaned, 'Course his mate had to say something about the 09'ers sloppy fighting, and it didn't help that the stupid doctor was sitting on the far side of the house, watching them. Alec followed Max with his eyes.

"Your technique is sloppy, the only reason you get the upper hand on Syl is because you know how she fights, you were taught the same things at the same times in the same way. Go against a soldier that has more training on you? You're as good as dead. You wouldn't last ten minutes with one of my soldiers" Zack's eyes narrowed, "or me, or Alec. Why you think practicing the same old techniques are going to help, is beyond me" Max seethed, inches from his face as he growls. Zack stepped back and looked Max in the eye. "Then teach us if you're so good." Zack said and Max smirked. "Sir, Yes Sir." Max answered, and then back flipped, catching Zack's chest and chin with her foot, watching him stumble noticeably. Max landed on her feet, crouched low, baring her teeth. Zack sunk into his fighting stance, before blurring towards Max. Aiming for her neck, instead, caught air. Max had flipped over Zack, turning in time to kick him in the back, stunning him long enough to get a couple solid punches into his side. Zack turned and threw a series of punches and kicks, Max blocking most of them until she was able to get a hard elbow into his ribs, causing him to gasp and bend over. Max kneed him in the gut, and then the face, and clasping her hands together, hit him in between the shoulder blades. Zack fell to the floor, groaning in pain as Max kicked him once before Alec growled loudly. "That's enough 452, training is done." Alec ordered as Max breathed heavily, pulling her long hair out of her face before slowly walking back to the couch.

Max rubbed her stomach again as she sat down, her other hand over her eyes. Alec noticed that Max had gone awfully pale in the last half hour, and Alec grew worried. Tinga eyed Max also, discarding the worry she had for Zack now that Syl and Krit were with him. Tinga blurred next to Max, pulling her hand away from her face and feeling her forehead. Max's skin felt normal, but the shaking this time was definitely noticeable now. Max was starting to seize. "She's seizing! Lay her on her side, quick." Tinga yelled, Syl helping her as they laid her down on her side, Tinga gripping Max's hand as Max shook uncontrollably. Alec cursed, before looking at the doctor in disdain. "Help her." Alec ordered and the doctor crossed her arms. Alec had about enough of the doctors petty grudge, she fucked up Max, she can deal with the consequences of her actions. Letting his mate seize uncontrollably was only going to worsen the bad blood between the doctor and Alec. Alec blurred, grabbing her throat and lifting her up in the air, closing his fist more and more as her face turned an ugly shade of red, then purple. "Help her, or so help me god, I will kill you, and none of your body guards will be able to stop me." Alec threatened, baring his teeth like an animal about to tear into its prey. The doctor nodded feebly, choking out a hard ok, before Alec dropped her, and dragged her to Max. "I can only sedate her for now, we need a medicine... to stop them completely for a short amount of time." Dr. Cole said, running into the other room and grabbing a syringe and a glass bottle with a clear liquid inside. Dr. Cole filled the syringe half way full with the liquid and brought it close to Max's convulsing body. Eva appeared beside the doctor and gripped her wrist. "What's in the bottle?" Alec demanded and Dr. Cole glanced at her fast bruising, and close to being crushed, wrist. "Enflurane. It's a volatile organic liquid used as a general anesthetic, she'll need a higher dosage, but I can't go as high since she's pregnant. Now let me do it now before it gets worse!" Dr. Cole yelled and Eva snapped her hand back, watching wearily as the doctor injects the Enflurane into her blood stream. Max continues to shake for another minute before she falls limp. Twitching and breathing heavily, but Alec notices how Max's hands curls itself tightly around Tinga's hand, holding it to her chest. Dr. Cole leans down over Max's stomach, listening for movement of any sort. "It's fine..." Syl says and Dr. Cole nods, standing up and retreating to the far back of the warehouse. Alec brushes some hair away from Max's face, aware of the pained expression that slowly etched itself into her features, as she layed there, twitching often.

Zack recovered quickly, glaring at the doctor. "What type of medicine is she going to need?" Zack asked and Dr. Cole thinks for a moment. "It's called Tryptophan, it has an amino acid that is supposed to be self made in the brain, it helps prevent the seizures. It isn't dangerous to the baby, and it'll keep them at bay." Dr. Cole answered and Zack popped his knuckles, a trait he picked up when he was suddenly very annoyed. "And how do we get it?" Krit intervened and Dr. Cole shrugged. "Best bet is at the market. They sell it pretty high though. Another place is the hospital, but it's pretty well guarded." Dr. Cole suggested and Krit sighed. "Alright, we'll be back before dawn. Tinga, Syl, watch her. Alec, Seth and Krit, you're with me." Zack ordered and everyone did as they're told. Alec kissed Max's forehead before leaving with the group.

Tinga held Max's hand tightly, noting how Max showed no sign of letting her go. Max was now three months along, her belly showing only a slight bulge, noticeable if she wore a tight shirt and stood sideways. She was definitely more moody than normal, her aggravation and cynical attitude often showing if she didn't like something. While the 09'ers loved their sister, she was starting to grate on their nerves. Always so defensive, and ready to stand up to Manticore. It made them wonder if she was only playing along, and if, or when Manticore started back up again, she'd go running the first chance she got. The 09'ers have never been so frustrated until now, they felt like it was their fault Max was so Pro-Manticore, they had left her there for over a decade, and look who she is now. Alec had informed them while Max was asleep, which was very little, that they had stuck her in Psi-Ops at least two or three times every other week. She was one of the best, and they needed her on their side, and it was clear that It royally fucked up her ability to think straight and the high independence she was installed with had slowly dwindled. Although it was noticeable that she was getting bits of it back, she refused orders when it came to the doctor, and when she was ordered to leave her alone, Max resisted and attempted to kill her two more times.

The boys had taken the beat up SUV so they wouldn't have to run. Parking the vehicle a couple blocks from the hospital, Zack pulled up an updated blue print of the hospitals layout. Sending each transgenic to a different area to assess the situation. Alec headed out but was stopped by Zack. The boys looked in confusion before they shrugged and went their designated ways. Alec looked on in confusion, signalling Zack to speak. "I want to talk about Max." Zack stated and Alec went rigid.

"You want to talk about my mate, now? When we're trying to complete a mission?" Alec asked, partly annoyed but curious. "Yes, I do. Cause I don't want the others to hear. She plans to escape, and by the look on your face, you already know." Zack said and Alec shifted his footing uncomfortably. "She's too loyal to Manticore, and no matter what we say, she refuses to budge. What did they do to our sister Alec." Zack demanded and Alec sighed "Just give her long enough to grow attached to the baby. It'll take a few more months, maybe until they baby is actually born and she holds it... but they fucked her up. She got it a lot worse than us twins did, she was in Psi-Ops relentlessly for a while. Her mind is so scrambled that all she can hold on to is her loyalty to Manticore. I guarantee it though, by the time that baby is born, she'll be your Max again." Alec said and Zack nodded. "Eva?" Zack asked and Alec shrugged. "Not particularly my favourite person, she encourages Manticore to put Max in Psi-Ops. Eva use to have melt downs, accusing Max to be a flight risk. Lydecker could only do so much to keep Max out of Psi-Ops. But Max isn't fond of Eva right now. Max is thinking that Eva is a possible flight risk." Alec informed him and Zack growled lowly. "Give it time Zack. Show her that you guys aren't her captors, that you're her family. My mate doesn't like to be backed into a corner." Alec said and slowly walked away. It was time to continue the mission.


End file.
